Currently the control and management of pressure set made up of a specific number of pumps or electro-pumps is well known in which the main pump is controlled by a standard market frequency changer and an external pressure transducer. The auxiliary pumps are normally controlled by relays or contactors. These standard devices do not allow the resources to be optimised and in addition these types of installations involve relatively high assembly and installation costs likewise a complicated control system arrangement, meaning that the installer has to be a specialist with very broad knowledge in regard to all of the elements to be installed.